fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Vianno Elle /Cure Planet (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Vianno Elle is also one of the female saints of Athena and Hestia . She is also the first Italian eternal virgin to be come the red Cure known as Cure Planet . Elle is extremely quiet and can be a bit hard to read for sometimes due to the fact that she doesn't like taking to a lot of people that she doesn't know. But overall, Elle is a very tough-cookie-to-crack hot-blooded eternal virgin woman who doesn't take any prisoners and will put a stop to anybody who does something evil & wrong . Elle is officially known as the 6th-yet red Cure -the Pretty Cure of the Planets . 'Early Life' Vianno Elle/Cure Planet is actually the only Cure -and an eternal female virgin ever to be born in a beautiful place known as Venice, Italy at 1:45 AM , Sunday . Her mother 's name is Lady Vianno Catalina -who was once a very positive toys figure who went on and became a duchess of -well-nobody knows . And her father's name is Vianno Ricardo -A U.S. diplomat who works for the government . Sadly he was killed on the day she was born . Elle was actually born 2 years before the start of the Intergalactic War on April 4, 1968 . She was forced to live with Hoshina Terumi at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth after when she was forced to be separated from her family on the night of April 3rd, 1968 . Elle got her Star Color Pendant and her red Star Color Transformation pen that same day the war began . At the end of the war, she no longer wants to see or hear from Ashta Judo , Leina or anybody else ever again till on March 4, 1983 , she saw Leina once again. This time, at the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece . 'Personality' Booksmart, athletic , daring & pretty much artistic with a very powerful high interest in anime & manga just like the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia. On the most positive family side, Elle is very much like an younger adoptive sister to an another eternal virgin female saint of Athena and Hestia named Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star , but tries not to be mean to her . She also has an another possible personality that shows that Elle is actually a bit of farther -range fighter than a close-range fighter just like Yukina , Megumi & Minami . Elle is the very first Cure to have her weapons based on various planets & their climate abilities -like for example : The Aisuno Winter Fun Cannon Blast Attack creates an actual snow day -kids would be very happy to see that ! No school but more snow ! Yeah ! Yahoo ! She is also very good at speaking several languages & also reading Japanese . Really cool ! 'Vianno Elle/Cure Planet's Official Physical Appearances' 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War' 'Aftermath-The Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece ' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -Back Home at Their Family Residence Known as the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��' 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission -' Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Red Cures Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Light using Cures Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Sisters Category:Italian Cures